


Déchéance

by 6Starlight6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS, UA. Suivez Drago dans sa déchénce, son enfer personnel. Mais que se passe-t-il quand un de ses anciens camarades de classe fait une réapparition fracassante dans sa vie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déchéance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : J’ai eu beau supplier, me mettre à genoux mais J.K. Rowling n’a rien voulu entendre, elle ne m’a pas donné ses droits sur les personnages d’Harry Potter, dommage pour moi, tout reste à elle.
> 
> Note de l’auteure : Cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur, me prenant aux tripes à chaque fois que je la relis. Elle traite de sujet plus ou moins grave et sérieux, elle ne se finit pas vraiment en Happy End. Cependant j’espère qu’elle vous plaira quand même. Je sais que certaines parties font un peu cliché mais je ne voyais pas comment tourner ça autrement, par rapport à l’histoire que je voulais raconter. Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.

Déchéance.

Connaissez-vous le sens de ce mot ? Déchéance.

C’est être déchu, moralement ou socialement. Déchéance.

Ça implique donc qu’on avait une place importante dans la société. Je l’avais. Ma famille était ancienne et très respectée. Mon père, Lucius Malefoy, travaillait pour le gouvernement. Ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy, donnait les plus belles réceptions à Londres. Et les espoirs de la famille reposaient sur moi, unique héritier, Drago Malefoy. Mon avenir était tout tracé, je devais épouser une fille de haute lignée et me trouver un travail au gouvernement après mes études. Pourtant, tout a dérapé. Il a suffi d’un tout petit grain de sable pour enrayer la machine si bien huilée. Nous avons perdu notre fortune et notre statut. Mon père s’est retrouvé en prison pour de longues années, ma mère est entrée dans une terrible dépression et moi, j’essaye bien de nous faire vivre tous les deux, en utilisant à outrance le dernier atout qu’il me reste. Mon corps, ma beauté et tout ça en détruisant ma dignité.

-Dépêchez-vous, hurle un homme.

Ça va bientôt être l’heure. Pour continuer à vivre, j’ai sacrifié tout ce qui faisait de moi un être fier. Je suis tombé bas, si bas que jamais je ne m’en relèverai. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour trouver du travail, j’ai sauté le pas et écrasé ma fierté sans broncher.

Dans le monde de la nuit j’ai trouvé de quoi faire vivre ma mère, de quoi me maintenir la tête hors de l’eau. Elle, elle ne sait pas ce que je fais, elle croit que je suis serveur dans un bon restaurant. C’est faux, affreusement faux. En vérité, je suis strip-teaseur dans une boîte de nuit gay. Enfin, strip-teaseur c’est le côté brillant de l’histoire, il s’en passe des choses dans les recoins sombres.

Voilà ma déchéance, d’héritier à l’avenir prometteur, je suis passé à un objet, un moins que rien. Et tous les jours je dois lutter, pour ne pas sombrer.

Je me dirige vers la scène, empoigne la barre de strip-tease et me mets à danser lascivement sur la musique. La soirée ne fait que commencer. Deux hommes montent sur scène, ils ont envie de jouer avec moi. Je les laisse faire, comme toujours. Ils me caressent, n’épargnent aucune partie de mon corps. L’un me vole un baiser, je ne réagis pas. Je suis entraîné, ça fait plusieurs mois que je travaille ici. Plusieurs mois, durant lesquels j’ai appris à me laisser faire au mépris de ma dignité.

Ils glissent des billets dans le peu de vêtements qu’il me reste. La musique s’arrête. Le spectacle est fini. Les gens retournent sur la piste de danse. C’est à eux de se trémousser maintenant.

Je me décolle de la barre et esquisse un mouvement pour partir quand un homme me retient, il s’approche de moi et me glisse à l’oreille :

-Tu sais que tu me plais beaucoup petit. Ça te ne dirait pas une prime ?

Je ne dis rien et l’entraîne dans un coin sombre à l’abri des regards. Comment pourrais-je refuser alors que j’ai besoin d’argent ? Il me plaque contre le mur sans ménagement avant de me demander :

-Comment t’appelles-tu ?

-Angel, je réponds.

Ici, les employés ont tous des surnoms. Le mien est une référence à mon apparence digne d’un ange, d’un ange déchu bien sûr.

L’homme ne rajoute rien et commence à me caresser. Je ferme les yeux et ravale mon dégoût. Puis, trop impatient, il me retourne violemment. Je m’appuie contre le mur, serre les dents et tente de me détendre. Sans aucune préparation cet homme me pénètre et commence des va-et-vient sans aucune douceur. Je gémis de douleur. Dans mon dos j’entends ses grognements dignes d’un animal. C’est ce que nous sommes tous, des animaux. La loi du plus fort dirige notre monde.

Cet homme est répugnant, il commence à me murmurer des paroles salaces à l’oreille. Je soupire, qu’il en finisse, et vite si possible. Pour accélérer les choses je donne à mon tour des coups de reins. Et puis, enfin, il jouit en moi. Le souffle court, il me retourne et m’embrasse sauvagement en glissant dans ma main un gros billet. Il s’en va. Je m’écroule sur le sol et essaye de me reconstituer un masque neutre alors que je suis à bout.

Je me dirige vers la pièce qui sert de loge aux « artistes ». Je me rhabille correctement, jeans et chemise noire. Le patron est là. Il attend que ses employés viennent lui remettre l’argent qu’ils ont gagné. C’est ce que je fais et il se prend un gros pourcentage.

-C’est plutôt maigre, dit-il mécontent. Tu as intérêt à te rattraper demain soir, ce sera vendredi.

Je hoche la tête. Vendredi soir il y a plus de clients, fin de semaine oblige. Et samedi soir c’est encore pire.

-Tu peux y aller, me dit le patron en me donnant mon salaire.

Je sors de la boîte en resserrant les pans de mon manteau contre moi, il commence à faire froid, l’automne est bien là.

Aujourd’hui je ne rentre pas tard, on est jeudi soir. Chez moi, ma mère m’attend, on vit tous les deux dans un petit appartement, ça change du manoir qu’on avait avant. Tous nos biens ont été saisis, jusqu’aux robes de grands créateurs de ma mère.

-Drago chéri, me dit celle-ci. Comment était ton travail ?

-Ça va, je réponds platement.

-Oh, mon pauvre chéri, tu travailles beaucoup trop. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

Non, si je le fais, le sourire qui orne ton visage disparaîtrait irrémédiablement et tu replongerais dans une dépression, comme avant, quand je n’avais pas de travail. Maintenant, tu remontes la pente, heureuse d’avoir des biens matériels, alors que moi je m’enfonce, toujours plus profond.

-Regarde mon chéri, je suis allée faire du shopping et regarde ce que je me suis achetée.

Tu me montres une robe avec un air ravi. A ta tête, je sais qu’elle a couté cher mais je me tais pour ne pas te blesser. Tu n’as jamais eu la notion de valeur. Tant pis, je ferai des heures supplémentaires. Alors je vais téléphoner à mon patron et l’avertis. Je sais qu’au fond de lui il est content, je lui ramènerai plus d’argent. Finalement je vais me coucher après avoir pris une bonne douche.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Ils m’entourent et ne se privent pas de profiter de chaque parcelle de ma peau si blanche qu’ils peuvent atteindre. Je sens la bouche de l’un d’entre eux dans mon cou et continue de bouger sensuellement. Puis, au bout de plusieurs morceaux, le spectacle s’arrête. On me tend des billets, je les prends. Et comme d’habitude, un client me retient alors que je quitte la barre.

-Désolé, lui dis-je. Ce soir je suis déjà pris.

Il n’a pas l’air heureux mais c’est comme ça. Je suis « réservé ». C’est les heures supplémentaires ici. De riches clients viennent et veulent un homme en particulier. Il y a des chambres à l’étage pour cela.

-Ah, Drago, m’interpelle le patron dans la loge. Dépêche-toi, ton client ne va pas tarder.

Je lui donne l’argent et vais me changer. Pour plaire au client, je porte un court short de cuir noir, un gilet noir et des gants de satin noir. Le patron me guide jusqu’à une chambre et me dit :

-N’oublie pas, nous garantissons la confidentialité et tu restes dans la chambre jusqu’à ce qu’il parte.

Je hoche la tête.

-Ah… et le client a déjà payé.

Puis, il s’en va, me laissant seul. Je m’installe sur le lit double, angoissé. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je fais ça, mais on ne sait jamais sur qui on va tomber. J’espère que ce ne sera pas un vieux comme la dernière fois. Je soupire, débouche la bouteille de champagne posée sur la table de nuit et en verse deux coupes. Puis, la porte s’ouvre et mon client entre. Je ne peux retenir un mouvement de surprise. Il est jeune, il a mon âge, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les yeux émeraudes, la peau très légèrement halée. C’est un de mes anciens camarades de classe, aujourd’hui c’est un écrivain célèbre, Harry Potter. Est-ce qu’il se souvient de moi ? J’en doute, il ne dit rien. Et moi, je n’ai pas le droit de lui demander, c’est un secret.

Je me mets à sourire pour détendre un peu l’atmosphère et lui demande :

-Une coupe de champagne ?

Il s’approche de moi, me prend le verre des mains et s’assois sur le lit en me détaillant du regard. Je me soumets à cette inspection sans broncher. Il boit sa coupe d’un trait pendant que je sirote la mienne. Apparemment il est pressé.

Il pose doucement sa main sur mon visage, il caresse ma joue, mes lèvres puis mon cou. Je me laisse faire, frissonnant légèrement sous tant de douceur. Normalement on est plus brutal avec moi. Harry vient se placer devant moi, entre mes jambes. Il caresse ma joue de sa main droite pendant que la gauche se balade sur le bas de mon dos. Son visage s’approche du mien, je ferme les yeux par réflexe. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et commencent à bouger doucement, entraînant les miennes avec. Quand il demande accès à ma bouche, accès que je m’empresse de lui accorder, c’est de nouveau sans brutalité. Sa langue explore lentement mon palais. Tant de douceur et de tendresse, c’est si magnifique. A travailler ici, j’avais oublié, oublié ce que veut dire un baiser pour la plupart des gens. Je lâche ma coupe de champagne qui se brise sur le sol et m’accroche à Harry comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai l’impression que tout est sur le point de changer.

On se sépare pour reprendre notre souffle et j’ouvre mes yeux. Il me sourit. Et je lui souris timidement à mon tour. Puis, j’ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qu’il attend de moi mais il m’empêche de dire quoi que ce soit avec un baiser qui me fait littéralement fondre. Il commence à me déshabiller, caressant mon corps par la même occasion. Une fois nu, il me détaille du regard et je me mets à rougir. Il me fait m’allonger sous lui et commence à parcourir mon torse de baisers. Il s’acharne sur mes tétons, les faisant durcir. Puis il s’intéresse à mon sexe dur, depuis un moment déjà. Il le lèche sur la longueur puis finit par le prendre en bouche. A mesure de ce traitement ma respiration devient saccadée et les battements de mon cœur désordonnés. J’agrippe Harry par les cheveux et le force à relâcher mon membre. Et je lui dis en bafouillant :

-Tu… Tu sais, c’est plutôt à moi de te faire ça.

-Quelle importance ça a ? Demande-t-il sans relever la tête.

-Tu… Je suis payé pour ça. Je dois donner du plaisir au client, pas en recevoir.

Il se met à pouffer et rapproche son visage du mien.

-Crois-tu que te voir ainsi ne me procure pas un certain plaisir ?

A ces mots, il presse son érection contre ma cuisse et je rougis en détournant la tête. Il vient lécher mon oreille, suçant un instant le lobe et retourne prendre mon sexe en bouche. Il commence de lent va-et-vient, m’arrachant des gémissements. Puis accélère ses mouvements. Peu à peu, je me noie sous mon plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens que ma fin approche et je tente de la prévenir.

-Je… Je vais… Ah !

Je jouis dans sa bouche. Il se redresse, me sourit et dit :

-Je crois que c’est trop tard.

Il rit. Je rougis, mon cerveau est trop embrumé pour que je réponde. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle et dit :

-Très… Bien… Maintenant…

Sans finir ma phrase je me rassoie sur le lit, Harry entre mes cuisses. Je l’embrasse et me met à le déshabiller sensuellement, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Je frotte ma nouvelle érection contre la sienne ce qui nous tire à tous les deux des gémissements. Avec tendresse et une légère impatience il me fait me rallonger. Je surélève mon bassin pour lui faciliter l’accès. Il me regarde amusé et commence à farfouiller dans la table de chevet.

-Que cherches-tu ? Je demande après un moment.

-Du lubrifiant.

Je souris, lui attrape le bras droit et prends ses doigts en bouche. Je me mets à les sucer, les caresser de ma langue puis les relâcher une fois bien mouillé.

-Voilà.

Son sourire s’agrandit. Gentiment, il fait entrer un doigt en moi tout en caressant mes cuisses. Puis deux autres viennent rejoindre le premier. Je gémis quand Harry commence de doux mouvements. Rapidement, il trouve ma prostate et me fait voir des étoiles. Quelques instants plus tard, ils retirent ses doigts. Déçu, je gémis ce qui le fait rire. Il vient se placer correctement entre mes cuisses ouvertes et me pénètre. Il attend un instant que je m’habitue à lui. Trop impatient, je donne moi-même le premier coup de rein. Puis, Harry suit le mouvement et imprime à son tour des mouvements de son bassin. Il retrouve facilement le chemin de ma prostate et y assène de violents coups, ce qui me fait gémir de plaisir. Puis, il accélère la cadence. Et quelques minutes plus tard, n’y pouvant plus je jouis dans un cri qui ressemble à s’y méprendre à son prénom, que je ne suis pas sensé savoir. Harry vient à son tour. Il se retire de mon intimité et s’allonge à mes côtés en me prenant dans ses bras. Et le sommeil m’emporte.

Quand je me réveille, la première chose que je vois c’est les yeux d’Harry me donnant un vif sentiment de sécurité. Il me sourit tendrement, timidement je fais de même. Puis, il sort du lit. Etrangement, je me sens déçu par ce geste. Il se rhabille. Et je me rends compte que j’ai envie de le retenir, de lui demander de recommencer à me faire l’amour. Parce que oui, on a fait l’amour, c’était doux et rempli de tendresse. Ce n’était pas comme avec les autres, violent et bestial. Mais je ne fais rien, je n’en ai pas le droit. Une fois vêtu, Harry se retourne vers moi toujours souriant et m’embrasse doucement avec… comment dire ? Avec ses tripes, je dirais plutôt avec amour, mais il n’a pas ce genre de sentiment pour moi. Puis, trop tôt à mon goût, il s’écarte et s’en va. Sur le pas de la porte il a un dernier regard pour moi et dit :

-Prends soin de toi Drago.

J’en reste ébahi. Il se souvenait de moi. Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il fait tout ça ? D’ailleurs quand j’y repense, son dernier baiser avait comme un goût amer de regret, c’était comme un étrange adieu. Je frôle mes lèvres de mes doigts. Je me sens mal, pas comme après avoir baisé avec quelqu’un qui n’a aucune considération pour moi. Non, j’ai mal comme quand on retourne brutalement à la réalité après avoir rêvé.

Doucement, je me lève du lit, remets mon short. Descends jusqu’aux loges, me rhabille plus normalement. Sans un mot le patron me donne mon salaire. Je ne dis rien et m’en vais.

Une fois chez moi, j’hésite entre aller me doucher ou garder sur moi l’odeur d’Harry encore quelques instants, comme pour me prouver que je n’ai pas rêvé. Je choisis la seconde option et vais me coucher.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Qu’est-ce que je fais là exactement ? Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ? Je soupire et me mets à parcourir le rayon du regard. Rapidement, je trouve mon bonheur. Les livres d’Harry. Il en a écrit cinq. En si peu de temps c’est un score tout à fait honorable. Il y a une trilogie qui raconte l’histoire d’un monde magique, un roman policier et une histoire d’amour. Etrangement, cette dernière m’attire plus que les autres et sans réfléchir je l’achète. Une fois chez moi, je me mets à lire, j’ai toujours adoré ça.

L’histoire est belle et très émouvante. Elle raconte l’amour quasi-impossible entre un jeune homme orphelin et un aristocrate de la haute société londonienne. Ils étaient au lycée ensemble et se détestaient copieusement. Le héros est le jeune orphelin qui lentement se met à comprendre que sa haine n’en est pas vraiment une, mais un amour tourmenté. Malheureusement, l’aristocrate a disparu de sa vie. En effet, sa famille est tombée dans l’oubli, son nom souillé. Alors, le héros se met à rechercher activement son amour. Quand il le retrouve, c’est dans un état pitoyable, détruit moralement. Alors il décide de le sauver, le sort de là et l’entretient. Apparemment, le héros a des revenus assez conséquents. Puis, il avoue son amour à l’aristocrate, qui y répond favorablement. S’ensuit une émouvante scène de sexe qui débouche sous une relation saine. Le livre se finit par l’achat d’une nouvelle maison par le couple.

Cette lecture me fait réfléchir. Ne s’agit-il pas d’une sorte de retranscription de la réalité ? Enfin jusqu’à ce que le héros retrouve l’aristocrate. Harry serait le héros et moi l’aristo. Cette histoire est étrangement similaire à la nôtre. Et le fait que l’aristo s’appelle Dylan et le héros Harvey. Ce livre est sorti il y a quelques semaines seulement. C’est très étrange. Je remarque qu’il y a deux, trois pages destinées aux remerciements. Je les lis. Harry y parle de son éditeur, de ses amis qui l’ont soutenu, il dédie le livre à ses parents décédés, pense à son parrain, mort lui aussi. Et à ma grande surprise, il parle de moi.

_« Et à toi, Drago. A toi, à qui j’aurais voulu dédier tous mes livres, mais je ne l’ai pas fait par peur de ta réaction. Cependant, je te dois au moins celui-ci, car il parle de nous, mon amour (que ça m’excite de t’appeler comme ça). Il parle de l’histoire d’amour que j’aurais voulu vivre avec toi. Tout ce que j’aurais été prêt à faire pour toi. Cependant cela m’est impossible maintenant. Pardonne-moi pour ma lâcheté, je t’en prie pardonne-moi. Sache une chose, mon amour. Je t’aime, je t’aime Drago (c’est débile, je pleure rien qu’en écrivant ces mots). J’espère juste que tu liras ces quelques lignes, c’est mon dernier souhait. »_

Je n’en crois pas mes yeux, Harry n’a pas vraiment écrit ça. Je relis trois fois le court texte pour être persuadé de la réalité. Ainsi, Harry m’aime. Cette réflexion me rend incroyablement heureux et me tue à la fois. Cet imbécile n’a rien fait, même l’autre jour. Je grogne de rage. Dans ce texte, il dit que ça lui est impossible. Ça me fait réfléchir. Peut-être qu’il se marie ou déménage loin ou je ne sais quoi.

Sur une autre page il y a l’adresse d’un site internet. Je me rue dans un cyber café pour aller le consulter. C’est son site officiel. Il y a eu une mise à jour hier. Je lis avidement, je veux savoir. Il y a une légère présentation, que des choses que je connais déjà, puis des messages d’Harry. Certains annoncent l’avancement de ses romans, d’autres des séances de dédicaces et il y en a un plus long que les autres. Harry y fait d’étranges révélations.

_« Chers lecteurs,_

_Le temps est venu pour moi de faire une annonce douloureuse._

_Je vais arrêter d’écrire, mon état de santé ne le permet plus. Je vous dois la vérité à vous, chers lecteurs. Je suis en phase terminale d’un cancer, la mort n’est plus une option pour moi. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face. J’espère vous avoir diverti avec mes histoires._

_Et… Je sais que je vais encore ennuyer beaucoup de gens avec mes problèmes mais je dois le faire. Drago, je t’en supplie, ne m’en veux pas. J’ai agis en parfait égoïste, mais je ne pouvais renoncer à me battre sans avoir pu te rencontrer une dernière fois. Ne garde pas ta peine au fond de ton cœur comme moi je l’ai fait, elle va t’empêcher d’avancer et il faut que tu avances. Continue à vivre, et pas seulement à survivre. Je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça. Ah… Et l’endroit où tu travailles est vraiment horrible et particulièrement dur à trouver. Je t’aime._

_Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, chers lecteurs._

_Harry. »_

Je sens des larmes me dévaler les joues. J’ai envie d’hurler de désespoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’arrive, pourquoi je me mets dans tous mes états pour un type que je n’avais plus revu depuis près de cinq ans. Qu’est-ce qui ne joue pas avec moi ?

Je relis le message d’Harry plusieurs fois pour me persuader de sa véracité. Et à chaque relecture j’ai l’impression qu’on m’enfonce un poignard dans le cœur.

Finalement je me lève, éteins l’ordinateur et sors du cyber café. Je cours dans les rues de la ville, ne cherchant pas à rejoindre mon appartement mais juste à évacuer trop de tension et la tristesse qui imprègne mon être tout entier.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Je respire un bon coup, décroche le téléphone et commence à composer le numéro. Je porte le combiné à mon oreille et attends anxieusement que quelqu’un décroche. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de faire ça. Il y a quelques minutes ça me semblait une bonne idée mais maintenant j’en doute fortement. Deux tonalités passent avant que quelqu’un réponde.

-Bonzour, j’entends.

C’est une voix de fillette. Je prends une bonne inspiration et déclare :

-Bonjour, Drago Malefoy à l’appareil, j’aimerais parler à ta mère ou à ton père. Pourrais-tu me passer l’un ou l’autre ?

-Papaaaa ! C’est pour toi !

Des bruits de pas se font entendre ainsi que des grognements.

-Ouais, me répond une voix grave.

-Bonjour, c’est Drago Malefoy.

-La fouine ! S’exclame mon interlocuteur.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Ça fait plaisir de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas.

-Oui, je confirme.

-Putain ! Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir.

-Crois-moi, j’aurais préféré Weasley mais je n’ai pas le choix.

Je peux presque sentir le roux froncer les sourcils à travers son silence.

Ron Weasley était l’un de mes anciens « camarades » de classe, on se détestait copieusement, cependant c’était le meilleur ami d’Harry et je n’ai pas trouvé le numéro de ce dernier dans le bottin. Alors je fais avec ce que j’ai pour arriver à mes fins.

-Comme ça, dis-je pour paraître un peu poli. Tu as épousé miss Granger je-sais-tout ?

Il grogne un oui, peu content que j’insulte sa femme.

-Et tu as eu un enfant avec elle.

Je frisonne de dégout rien qu’en imaginant Weasley et Granger faire des bébés.

-Viens-en au but Malefoy, lâche-t-il. Si tu m’appelles ce n’est pas pour me faire des politesses.

-En effet, j’ai besoin de savoir où se trouve Harry.

Un grand blanc suit ma déclaration à tel point que je crois que le crédit accordé par la machine téléphonique est dépassé.

-Weasley ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux ? Dit-il d’une voix glaciale.

-P-Pardon ?

-A Harry, qu’est-ce que tu lui veux, sale fouine ?!

Je reste abasourdi par sa méfiance et son ton froid, je ne pensais pas ça de lui.

-Je ne vois sincèrement pas pourquoi je te dirais où il est, la fouine.

Je reste estomaqué par sa déclaration, qu’ai-je bien pu faire à cet homme pour récolter tant de méfiance ? D’accord, je veux bien admettre ne pas avoir toujours été des plus courtois avec lui, mais quand même. A ce moment de grands cris se font entendre au bout de la ligne, me sortant de mes réflexions.

-Weasley ? Tout va bien ?

Ma sollicitude pour cet homme qui vient de me menacer m’étonne moi-même. Il faut croire que je veux vraiment revoir Harry. Pourquoi ? Bonne question !

-Oui, tout va bien, me répond une voix féminine.

-Granger ? Questionne-je.

-Maintenant c’est Weasley, je me suis mariée, tu sais.

Je pousse un profond soupire de lassitude. J’allais lui présenter mes sincères hypocrites félicitations quand elle m’interrompt dans ma lancée :

-Harry est à l’hôpital !

Cette simple phrase a le don de me rendre très attentif à la suite de la conversation.

-C’est à cause de son cancer ? Je demande.

Après un long silence étonné elle répond :

-Oui, il est en phase terminale. Il va mourir et même la morphine ne peut atténuer sa souffrance.

Une vague de tristesse et d’horreur s’abat sur moi, m’étouffant comme une chape de plomb.

-Granger, il faut que je le voie !

-Oui, soupire-t-elle. Je vais te donner l’adresse de la clinique. Attends un moment.

J’obéis docilement, quand une voix féminine robotique déclare :

-Votre crédit est maintenant épuisé, veuillez remettre de l’argent si vous souhaitez continuer votre communication.

-Merde ! Je lâche énervé.

Je fouille dans mes poches à la recherche de quelques Penny et miraculeusement j’en trouve. Je les mets rapidement dans la machine et compose le numéro des Weasley.

-Malefoy, s’exclame Granger. Que s’est-il passé ?

-Crédit dépassé, je grogne ayant peu envie de lui informer de ma situation qui ne me permet même pas d’avoir un téléphone.

-Bien, voici l’adresse de la clinique d’Harry. Tu as de quoi noté ?

Je trouve un crayon dans ma poche et arrache une page du bottin pour écrire dessus.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Je fixe la porte de bois clair essayant de me souvenir ce qui m’a fait arriver là. Nos retrouvailles, le livre, le site, le coup de téléphone et maintenant la clinique. Je prends une bonne inspiration et pose une main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte.

La chambre est claire, bien éclairée. Elle dispose d’un unique lit où Harry est couché. Il a maigri, beaucoup. Il est pâle. Ses cheveux forment un contraste entre l’oreiller blanc et sa peau. Une perfusion est plantée dans son bras. Ses yeux verts ont perdu de leur éclat.

Je m’approche du lit en murmurant un bonjour timide. Je me sens étrange, quelque chose compresse ma poitrine. Harry tourne son regard vers moi et ses yeux s’écarquillent sous la surprise. Dans ce qui paraît un effort surhumain il se redresse sur ses oreillers.

-Drago, murmure-t-il et dans sa bouche mon nom sonne comme la plus belle des symphonies.

-Hello, je répète l’air débile et gêné car je n’arrive toujours pas à trouver une raison à ma venue.

Harry tend la main vers moi et je m’avance la prenant dans la mienne. Je m’assieds à son côté sur son lit. Il me paraît tellement faible, sa main est si mince dans la mienne. Il me fait un petit sourire et j'ai l’impression que mon cœur va s’envoler tellement il bat vite et fort.

-Tu es venu, dit-il doucement, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

J’hoche la tête la gorge nouée. Si je suis venu c’est parce que je voulais le voir encore avant que… C’est parce que je voulais encore pouvoir contempler cet homme. Me perdre dans ses yeux, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, le contempler comme si plus rien d’autre n’existe sur terre. Que tout disparaisse autour de nous, nous laissant seul, plus de chambre blanche, plus de perf’ de morphine, plus de monitoring et de bip assourdissant. Juste nous deux, pour l’éternité est plus encore, parce que cet homme… Cet homme que la vie déserte, cet homme que la mort vient chercher. Cet homme-là, je l’aime. Je l’aime, de tout mon être, pour avoir été là au bon moment et pour ça je jure de vivre avec lui, pour lui, jusqu’à la fin.

Je fais un sourire triste à Harry et entrelace nos doigts. Il sourit gentiment, me réchauffant doucement. Le temps passe sans qu’aucun de nous deux ne parle. Seuls les bips du monitoring et la respiration sifflante d’Harry troublent le silence. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons ainsi, mais je peux voir le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre quand Harry casse le silence.

-Drago ? Demande-t-il.

-Oui.

Il plante son regard dans le mien, me dévorant de l’intérieur, fouillant mon être entier. Sa prise sur ma main se resserre, comme ses yeux qui me semblent plus vivant qu’il y a un instant.

-Je t’aime, lâche-t-il simplement.

Et même si je le savais déjà, l’entendre m’émeut au-delà des mots. Je souris tristement et avoue :

-Moi aussi, je t’aime Harry.

Et je me penche sur lui pour venir caresser ses lèvres des miennes. Le baiser est doux, nos bouches bougent en parfait accord. Distraitement j’entends le monitoring s’affoler. La main d’Harry vient se perdre dans mes cheveux. Sa langue demande accès à ma bouche et je m’empresse de lui accorder ce droit. Le baiser est tellement bon, tellement vrai que j’ai l’impression de n’avoir jamais été embrassé avant cela.

Le bras d’Harry glisse le long de mon dos, ses mouvements sont moins intenses et les bips du monitoring s’espacent dangereusement. Je sens une larme glisser le long de ma joue, et un petit non tout à fait pitoyable m’échappe alors que je me décolle du mourant.

Le silence s’installe à nouveau, plus de respiration sifflante, seul un long sifflement strident et mes sanglots.

-Je te promets, dis-je. Je te promets de t’aimer toujours, de ne pas t’oublier. Je te promets de ne plus jamais abandonner, de toujours me battre, jusqu’à être à terre puis de me battre encore. Toujours. Je t’aime !

Puis je sors de la chambre, la tristesse au ventre mais plus combatif que jamais.

**FIN !**


End file.
